Boxer and Socks with Suspenders
by Toybox13
Summary: My version of the anime Panty and stocking with Garterbelt. It is a gender swap that follows the same story line as the anime.
1. Excretion without honor or humanity

**This is m****y second updated fanfiction. ****I have recently finished watching panty and stocking with garterbelt and it is now one of my favorites. And after a lot of thinking with a ****friend I decided to give panty and stocking a rule 63 makeover. I'm going to remake the whole series only with a gender bent twist. There will be a few changes but other than that it will be the same plot and hopefully the same story you love. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

_There lies a city on the fault line between Heaven and Hell, Daten City. Where humans live under the constant threat of attack from evil spirits. Darkness invades people's hearts, and not one person realizes__ that it is consuming the city. __There are th__ose who seek to o__bliterate these manifestations __of human desire with transcendent light. Has the duty of repelling the darkness fallen to the messengers of God or the servants of Satan?_

On the outskirts of Daten city there's a church, in front of the church, hopping up and down like a child hopped up on candy is a weird looking green stuff dog thing with oversized zippers for the ears and tail. This is the unlucky Chuck. From the grey rolling clouds comes a bolt of lightning that strikes the poor creature. He lets out a feeble cry as his scorched form falls over on the grass. A small portion of the churches wall opens up and an African-American priestess with an afro, carrying a wooden mallet comes out and hits Chuck on the head. Chuck coughs out a roll of paper and it unravels to reveal the letters 'W.C'.

An alarm sounds off within the church, waking its inhabitants. In a red, yellow, and orange room littered with dirty clothes (and condoms) and food there was two lumps lying under the covers on the bed in the center of the room. A blond bimbo cop jumps up and rushes to put her clothes on. "Goddamit! What the hell is going on!?" From under the covers a blond young man sits up tiredly and runs a hand through his messy hair.

In the room across the hall, even though it was morning, it was still dark inside. The room was neat unlike its counterpart and decorated in all things Goth with grays, blacks, blues, and purples. A bed designed to be a giant bird cage dominated one corner. Its owner slowly sits up, blinks then falls back to sleep. His short dark purple and pink hair splayed out across his pillow.

Waiting in the chapel was the priestess with a stony look on her face. Falling from the ceiling on a red loveseat were the two boys from earlier, one still dressed in all black pajamas and the other with a blanket wrapped around their still naked form, and the stunned half-dressed cop. "Good morning, Boxer." She states. He smirks and waves good bye to the leaving cop. "See ya later." He calls after her. "Any time." She replies dreamily. "Good morning, Sock." "Morning…need sugar…" He pulls out a slice of strawberry short cake and proceeds to take a bite.

She looks at the two fallen angels for a moment before speaking. "We have been blessed with another hint from the great creator. Now stand ready." The two angels ignore her and the paper focusing on eating cake and getting some more sleep. Without breaking her stride, she pulls the long white rope hanging from the ceiling and a large projector screen comes down. "Recently, there have been reports of people being eaten by toilets." Pictures of people being sucked into toilets appeared on the screen.

"Humans are most vulnerable when relieving themselves. It is a terrible deed and it need to be dealt with." You could see Chuck on top of the projector drooling on the screen. "It must be the work of ghost." She looks back at the angels to see them engaged in their own conversation. "-I mean you just gotta love morning wood." "Boxer, you are seriously nasty." "Three twist and a half twist, it's just crazy good."

"I much rather have sugar." Replies Sock. "What about protein?" asked Boxer. "Depends." Boxer shrugs. "But it's good for you. Ain't that right Suspender?" Suspender, unable to contain her anger for the two angels started to yell. "How would I know!? Listen, if you two dimwitted angels want to be here forever your only option is to collect Heaven coins. And the only way to get those is to defeat ghost."

She holds up a black brief case and opens it. Inside were only three shiny gold coins with H's on them. "You are not here to eat sugar or to hump anything with a pulse! The sooner you can get that through your thick skulls, the sooner you can go back to heaven." Chuck jumps down from the screen and lands in front of the two angels. He does a little dance then farts. Boxer steps on him then Sock kicks him onto the alter where he lands with a splat.

"Yeah. We know." Says Sock. "Fuck it, let's roll." Both boys change and head out to the garage where their light blue jeep Speedo was waiting. They peel off down the street with Boxer at the wheel, breaking every speed limit possible. "I've finished snaking the drain ma'am." "Oh, thank you so much. Are you sure you don't want to stay for a glass of tea or lemonade." Ask the thirty something year old in a skimpy nearly see-through robe that almost covered nothing. "A handsome talented man like you shouldn't let yourself get tired out."

"No thank you, ma'am. I have some other appointments to get to. Thanks for the offer though." The young plumber waves goodbye and heads to his van when he is suddenly hit by a speeding blue jeep. He lands face first on the grass and doesn't get up. "Hey Boxer, I think you hit something." Boxer Jumps out of Speedo and walks up to the downed plumber. "This must be the dipshit ghost rigging all the toilets to eat people. Sock walks up next to Boxer and stares at the plumber. "Maybe." "All right, you fucker!" He reaches into his pants and pulls out his boxers. They flash a bright blue light before turning into a hand gun.

"Feeling lucky punk?" Boxer turns the man over and sticks the gun in his face. "Well? Do ya?" "Does he?" Ask Sock. Fed up with the lack of response, Boxer starts to shoot him, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off his head. "Ow ow ow!" "Tch! Guess not." "We got the wrong guy Boxer." "Could you please stop!?" asked the plumber. "It hurts." Boxer studies the guys face before putting down the gun. "Now that I take a good look at him, he's pretty cute."(Just for shits and giggles, when I was brainstorming this, my friend thought that boxer should be bisexual. I agreed. By the way, he is always top.) "Yeah, he's a stud." Interjected the lady in the skimpy robe. Boxer smiled crookedly, a string of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth before he wipes it away with the back of his hand.

"Here. Hold these." Boxer hands his Boxers to Sock and before the poor plumber could even blink he was taken to a love motel to be screwed thirty six ways to Sunday by a horny Boxer. Not that he would mind anyway. By the time Boxer was through with him he could barely remember his own name. It was now night fall and Boxer and Sock were back at the Church to give their report to Suspender. "Guess I got lucky." laughed Boxer. "But he wasn't the one." replied Sock. "He was the one. A really good one." "You and your nympho tendencies." "Whatever. The only reason you're so uptight is because you haven't gotten laid." "Shut the hell up, you stupid asswhipes! Start preforming your duties!"

They ignore her as usual to finish their conversation. Suspender grabs Chuck in a fit of rage and starts choking him in a one handed grip. "Damn it! You know what, forget it! Let's eat dinner." Tonight Suspender made curry, a favorite of the boys. "Ugh! I'm stuffed. That was awesome." Complemented Boxer. "Yeah Suspender. Your curry is the best." She laughed at the boys complements. "That's right! I'm the best cook in this goddamned world!" "What's for dessert?" Asked Sock excitedly. "Cake, Tarts, Ice cream, Cookies!?" Boxer stood up from the table and started up the stairs. "Who cares? I'm going to use the crapper." "The toilets going to eat you." called Sock.

"Yeah right." he mutters and slams the door. He seats himself on the pot and prepares to relive himself while Sock talks loudly about some sort of cake that can make your tongue change colors. There was a loud splash and gurgle that instantly set Boxer on alert. _That wasn't me._ This time the gurgle comes louder and the toilet begins to swell and shake. More of those wet gurgling sounds follow and the toilet sakes as a loud booming sound resonate through the pipes. Then suddenly I was sucked down into the pot. I struggled to pull myself up, to hold onto something to keep me up but the force was too strong.

"Sock!" The force grows stronger. Hey, Sock! Sock!" "Shut up Boxer! Servers you right for being a pig! I hope you crap out all of your organs!" I didn't hear him due to the fact that I was already sucked into the toilet. The sound of growling and shouting could be heard along with the sound of fighting from inside the toilet. Suddenly a geyser of crap burst from the pot flooding the bathroom and flowing out into the hall. A pissed Boxer walks out covered in the foul smelling substance muttering to himself. "Found it...I found it."

Stocking and Suspender come upstairs to see what all the commotion was about when they were hit by a foul smelling odor. "Ewww! What is that smell!? And what is that you're covered in!?" Exclaimed Sock, both him and Suspender covering their noses. "And what did you find?" Asked Suspender. Outside of the church, around the city, the man hole covers burst open as nasty brown sludge exploded from them. The nasty substance all came together and congealed into a giant nasty looking monster made entirely of crap. "What is that thing!?" someone called out." "I don't know but whatever it is it stinks." A flood of crap washed through the streets of the city washing away the citizens who were unlucky enough to get in its path.

Police came from all over and completely surrounded the ghost. "Freeze! Don't move." The police released fire on the ghost who simply just washed them away in a nasty smelling flood of shit. "Holy shit! What the fuck are we going to do!?" Suspender cleared her throat at the police chiefs tone. "Sorry miss priestess, but what is that thing!?" "What you are looking at is a ghost. The spirits off all the plumbers who died from the stench of all the clogged toilets they've fixed some how came together and formed this monovalent ghost who is bent on drowning the city in its own waste." "Please tell me that you can do something like pray to take care of that thing." Suspender smirks. "Why would I do that when we have god's messengers to help us. Come forward Angels, Boxer and Sock!"

Boxer, still covered coated in crap, and Sock walk out from behind Suspender and approach the ghost. "You mean that thing covered in shit and that Goth boy next to it that obviously has mommy issues." Both angels stop a few feet away from the ghost. "Time to flush this thing down the toilet." Boxer seethed. "One that was cheesy and two you smell like shit." "Okay how about this, I buy you a cake from that fancy bakery you love so much if you don't say anything from now till this is over." "If what I'm saying right now doesn't count then it's a deal." "Then lets make this fucking fucker pay for covering me in this fucking shit."

Raising their right hands their halos appear and travel downwards, transforming them back into their angel forms. Boxer was in a pure white tunic that wrapped around his right shoulder leaving his left shoulder and chest exposed. A gold belt was wrapped around his waist with little red hearts on either side of his hips. He had on white fingerless gloves and gold bracelets on his arms and gold roman sandals with little wings on them. Stocking was in a white vest with light blue vertical stripes and a pair of white shorts. A silver belt with ribbons looped around hung down from the sides from the little blue hearts around his waist. He had on white fingerless arm warmers with silver bracelets on his wrist and forearms. Silver roman sandals peaked out from under his knee length socks. Everyone stared awestruck at the two angels, unable to look away from them and the heavenly light they generated.

Speaking simultaneously, they spoke their mantra. "O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo…" Boxer puts his hands on his face and slowly runs them down the length of his body till he gets to his waist, where he slips his hands under his tunic then hooks his thumbs under the elastic waistband of his boxers and pulls them down slowly. Sock puts his hands on his head and slowly moves them down his sides to his right leg, which he lifts and begins to slowly slide his sock off. "Receive judgment from the garb of the holy virgin; Cleansed of worldly impurities; Return to heaven and earth." Both pulled of their articles of clothing the rest of the way off and held them up. "Repent!"

With a bright flash of bluish white light Boxers boxers and Socks sock transformed. Twirling his boxers on his finger, Boxer is left holding his trusty hand gun Elastic. Running his hand along the length of his sock, Sock is left with his katana Stripe. Boxer holds up his gun and fires one shot at the ghost. The bullet pierces its head leaving a giant hole where its face used to be. Stocking holds up his katana and brings it down forcefully sending slice after slice through the unfortunate ghost. The ghost gives one final groan before exploding leaving behind no trace. Everyone cheers loudly at the sight of the destroyed ghost while Boxer and Sock stood there back in their normal clothes. From the sky fell a single gold heaven coin.

Suspender stepped forward and picked it up. "Good work angels you got a heaven coin." Boxer sighed and put his hands behind his head. "All that work for one coin." "I guess so." Replied Suspender ."Now be grateful and quit your bitching." A deep gong from the churches bell tower rings out over the city, signaling that the ghost has been vanquished. "Let's go Boxer. I need sugar and that cake isn't going to buy itself." Boxer grabs a random cop and begins to drag her along. "Yeah yeah. Hey look, I found a tasty little treat for me to." Suspender, Boxer, and Sock begin to head home to the church leaving the police and other citizens behind to deal with the piles of crap left by the ghost. "You know you still have a punishment to face." Says Suspender. "No thanks. Me and this little lady have some business to take care of." "You're a dog Boxer." Sighs Sock.

END


	2. Death Race 2010

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was busy with my other story and a new story concept that I was thinking about publishing. Now without further adieu here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

"B-boxer! Faster! Faster!" With a small grunt the blond angel grips the slim hips of his partner lying beneath him and begins thrust with lightning speed. The small brunette moans in pure ecstasy with each thrust, the pleasure building and building until all to soon she reaches her peak. Her loud satisfied sigh could be heard all throughout the Immoral motel, a sleazy love motel that Boxer often visited for some of his engagements. She reaches up and slowly makes a small X on the wall with a piece of chalk before falling back on the pillows.

"Hey! Get up!" Boxer yells slightly irritated, smacking the woman's ample bottom with a light tap. "That was way too fast! I didn't even get to enjoy myself!" "I can't help it. You're too good…" She moans breathlessly. He sighs and looks at all the little X's written on the wall right above the headboard. "This is the number of times you've came. I've only came twice." She lets out a small 'humph'. "But your attitude could use some work though." Boxer stares at her with distaste. "Pathetic. Why did I even bother with someone like you. Next time you need a mount go fuck that bike you love so much."

He lays back on the pillows and grabs the TV remote, turning it on with a slight flick of the wrist. 'I really need to change my standards. I sure did pick a bad one today.' The TV was set to a news station blaring bout a car chase. One the screen, showing from the helicopter cam was a bright red race car followed by a light blue hummer. Both cars were speeding ahead of a fleet of cop cars. "Wow! That's one crazy car chase." Boxer says to himself as the blue hummer speed up to charge into the race car, only to be pushed back. He increases the volume on the TV to hear a male reporter talk about the scene.

"_An empty racecar is speeding through Daten city! It has already reached 190 m/hr!" _Boxer laughs an looks over at the woman to his right. "That thing must be faster than you." He laughs. She pouts at him then looks back at the TV. "I'm pretty sure I could outrace that creep." _"The police are in pursuit but they cant keep up with it's speed! What! We have received an unconfirmed report that the empty sports car is the work of a Ghost!" _At the mention of the word Ghost, Boxer's eyes widened and focused on the blue hummer. 'Is that…Sock?' Just as the realization hit him the familiar ding of his phone brought him back to reality.

He reaches down absentmindedly and digs the small cellular device out of his discarded pants pocket. "Hello, this is Boxer." "WHERE ARE YOU!" Screamed Suspender. Boxer winced and held the phone away from his ear. "Uh…at an…orphanage…" _"Our angelic Ghost hunter is bravely giving chase, but to no avail!" _"Stop lying! I know you're at the Immoral Motel!" A small ding could be heard signaling that he had another call, sparing him from the rest of Suspenders wrath. "Hold on Suspender, got another call." _"Is it because that douche bag partner isn't around!? What happened to his partner!?" _"Boxer, are you watching TV right now!?" "No." Sock sighs, the sound almost drowned out by the commotion on the other end.

"You're probably in bed with someone! I'm in Speedo, chasing the Ghost." Boxer scowls and rolls over in the bed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm on my way. This chick was a major let down anyway." With a swish of the covers Boxer was out of bed and dressed. He was shrugging on his skull emblem jacket when his guest noticed. "You leaving already? To go get that Ghost thing? I want to come! With my speed-" Boxer cuts her off with a smug smirk and a small laugh. The sly glint in his eye had shivers going down her tattooed back. "Speed isn't enough. You gotta have technique too." He starts towards the door but turns back before he exits. "Oh, and I'm borrowing this too." He spins a set of keys on his index finger and heads out, the girl struggling to detangle herself from the sheets to retrieve her stolen keys.

Standing quietly in the city, few citizens were waiting patiently for the bus when the Ghost car came speeding down the street. Sock in Speedo following soon after, the back draft the two left sending papers flying and lifting skirts in all directions. **"Out of the way! Move it! I'll run over anyone in my path!" **Cackled the evil Ghost car. "You're not getting away that easily!" Sock yelled, his purple and pink striped hair flowing madly in the wind. In the car with him was Chuck who was hanging onto the seats for dear life and Socks stuffed cat doll Honekoneko*, who was strapped in the front seat wearing the same frown as it's owner.

The Ghost laughed and looked back to taunt the angry goth boy. **"So you want to race kitty cat!? Bring it on!" **The Ghost swerved to the side, colliding with Speedo. Sock pressed down hard on the gas, swerving back to try and stop the Ghost from pushing him off the highway. **"Vroom, Vroom baby!" **With one final push the ghost sent both Sock and it's self flying off past the highway barriers and into a mall down below. They crashed through a top story window in a shower of glass, the race continuing in the passages of the crowded mall. People were screaming and running away in all directions in an attempt to move out of the racers path.

Displays and booths were flying everywhere thanks to the two drivers and their cars. Elsewhere in the same mall Boxer was riding leisurely on his 'borrowed' motorcycle, looking into nearby shops. "Hey, those boots are cool." A loud crass and an explosion averted his attention down below. "Bingo!" He guns the engine and zooms down the hall to an awaiting stair case, which he uses as a ramp to get down to the chase below. He crash lands into the Ghost, riding beside it like he was there this whole time. "Hey, I'm Boxer. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

The Ghost looks at the angel stupidly before blowing up in his face. **"Who cares where the fuck I'm going?! I just want to go as fast as I fucking can!" **Boxer laughs and gives the ghost a small nod. "Yeah, I see. I can understand your need for a fast release." Sock Pulls up on the other side of the Ghost, still looking kinda peeved. "Boxer, you're late! I can see you took your sweet time getting here!" **"What?!" **screamed the Ghost, a little surprised. He looked back and forth between the two angels. **"You two are together?!" **Boxer smirks and stands on the still moving motorcycle, not letting up one inch on the gas. "Yeah, yeah." Using his left hand he reaches down into his pants and slowly pulls out his navy colored boxers. "Your so impatient Sock."

His boxers begin to glow with a bluish white light as they turned into his trusty hand gun. **"Hey, hey, hey! Nice one angel!" **The Ghost swerves colliding straight into Boxer who struggles to regain control of his ride. They crash through a toy store and out of the mall. Boxer comes out covered in an assortment of stuffed dolls and action figures. "Serves you right for showing up late!" laughed Sock. Boxer shakes off the toys, ready to stat shooting when he notices that his gun is gone. "Where did Elastic go!?" He looks up ahead to see his gun caught on the Ghost head. It shines with a holy white light before turning back into his boxers.

"**Hey what is this?! I cant see!" **Sock looked at he whole scene stupefied while Boxer seethed with anger. "Hey! That's my gun!" He thinks about it and corrects himself. "I mean my boxers!" **"Shit! I cant see a damn thing! I feel so fuckin' fast!" **The Ghost wailed excitedly, it's long black tongue coming out to lick the piece of cloth right in the crotch area. Boxer shivered and Sock laughed. "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker!" "You've finally gotten serious." Taunted Sock. Boxer jumped from the speeding motorcycle and into Speedo. "Give me the wheel!" Sock grabbed Honekoneko and pushed the wheel over.

"Let's go Speedo!" Boxer switched into a new gear and forced the pedal to the floor causing them to fly forward. _"The Anarchy sibling, Boxer and Sock have combined in pursuit of the rogue Ghost! And what's this!? An astounding number of police cars are coming up from behind to join them! It looks like every car in the area!" _The poliece unleashed a hail of bullets onto the speeding racecar leaving large dents and bullet holes everywhere. "Hey! You bastards! Get away from my target!" Boxer yelled angrily over the sound of gun fire.

The bullets bounce harmlessly of the Ghost car, who laughs madly. **"That ain't gonna work!" **The ghost steps on the gas and brings the car into a full spin knocking the police cars into one another like a giant game of pinball. **"Heh, heh, heh! Take that fuckers!" **All the cars crash and run into each the causing a giant pile up then finally an explosion as the Ghost car righted itself and sped forward. **"Kaboom! That was awesome!" **It laughed as cars and police men flew everywhere.

Boxer and Sock looked up in fear as a flood of cars came crashing down around them. Boxer was turning the wheel every which way to keep from being crushed, the rouge cars landing with loud crashes. "Ow, Ow, Owie!" Sock cried and ducked as the guns from the cops rained down on them. The Ghost sped forward down the highway laughing as he went. **"Huh! A barricade!" **Far ahead of the Ghost was a line up of police cruisers ready to stop the Ghost. **"Retards! Dumb asses! That wont stop me!" **The Ghost speeds ahead read to plow through the barricade when a cruiser comes in from the right and T-bones the Ghost car. They spin and crash into another cop car. Then another. And another till finally the Ghost was trapped under a pile of cops.

With a small explosion the Ghost pops out from the top of the pile in the form of a small toy car. Both Boxer and Sock were out of Speedo and on the Ghost in seconds. Boxer frowns down at the Ghost while sock stares at it with a bored expression. "If you live fast, you die fast." Says Boxer. Sock pulls out his katana Stripe, ready to strike the ghost down. "Repent." "Wait!" Boxer stops Sock. "Lemme grab my boxers first." He reaches down to grab them when he notices the Ghost is gone.

He looks up to see the now small car slowly moving away to the other end of the highway. It jumps off and drives under a large semi truck. The large truck shudders ad coughs as it's possessed by the Ghost. "Oops." Mutters both Boxer and Sock as they see the new bigger more stronger version of the ghost. **"You fuckers messed me up good." **It screeched as is drove off crushing other cars in it's wake."This is your fault." says Sock. "What are we going to do now?" Boxer sighs. "It's alright. As long as you promise that you won't shred my boxers."

The police were running now, trying to get away from the possessed truck. **"Check it out punks!" **The Ghost plows into the staled cars. **" What the hell! This body is heavy! So frickin' heavy!" **"Wait up!" Boxer was running across the tops of cars with guns from the police firing at the Ghost truck. "I'll lighten your load!" He jumps and fires shot after shot into the windshield the was the ghost face, littering it with bullet holes. He lands on the top of the freight with a crouch and pulls two sub machine guns from behind his back. The reporter in the helicopter that was following the whole chase was hovering right above him.

"Keep rolling! I want you to capture all of this on film!" He shouted at the cameraman. Boxer empties clip after clip of each gun into the cabin as the Ghost laughed at his efforts. **"Ow, Ow, Ow! That's not going to work!" **He still kept firing going down from a shot gun, to a sniper rifle, back to the hand guns, and finally a grenade launcher right at the boosters on the trucks sides. The left one explodes in a shower of sparks and a cloud of smoke making the truck veer to the left onto another ramp. As the truck move down the highway Boxer drops the guns with a frown. "Ugh. It stinks. This is why I hate using gunpowder."

The Ghost notices the lack of fire and looks back.** "Huh! Didn't take you very long to climax. Huh!?" **Up ahead standing on the hood of Speedo was Sock, with Stripe drawn at his side. **"What!? Playing chicken with my speed-crazy ass!? You've got balls kitty cat!" **Boxer who was sitting down on top of the truck calmly was thrown off when the truck increased it's speed to ram Speedo. Sock stood there calmly holding Stripe in both hands ready to strike. Both drivers were barreling forward at breakneck speed getting closer and closer until finally Chuck, who was at the wheel turned sharply and veered to the right moving Speedo to the trucks side. Without wasting one moment Sock plunged his katana into the trucks side, using it's momentum to cut it clean in half.

The top and bottom separated in half as he sped by, the pieces flying into a nearby train station. "Ok." He says angling down his sword. "Go get you boxers and collect the coin so we can go." Boxer come flying up, hanging on the bottom of the helicopter. "You didn't destroy them did you? Those were expensive!" "Hell if I know." He looks out in the distance. "Did you hear the bell? I don't hear it." Boxer tilts his head as he listened for the chime of the bell. "That's strange. I don't hear it" All of a sudden the loud honk of a train whistle could be heard.

A bullet train came barreling down the highway towards them, now possessed by the same stubborn Ghost. **"This isn't over yet! I can still do this!" **Sock sighs. "Round 3?" "Going three times without pulling out once?" Comments Boxer. "Not bad." "I thought I finished him off with that last one." Boxer shrugs. "I guess we need Elastic to help do the job." He looks up at the reporter in the helicopter. "Hey! Chase that train down if you want to see more!" He demands. "M-More?" The reporter stutters with blood going down his nose. Unknown to boxer, his pants were starting to slip and his well sculpted bottom was starting to show.

"Just move it!" He yells firing a shot from a handgun he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. " We cant broadcast this." Whispered the cameraman. "Who cares!" Screamed the reporter. "We're live! After that train." The pilot angels the helicopter down to get closer to the speeding train while Sock was taking care of the situation down below. He was back in the drivers seat trying to catch up to the train. "Damn it! I'm falling behind." He speeds up and uses a overturned car as a ramp to get on to of the train. Up above Boxer was counting down to when he should let go to grab his boxers.

"Now!" He lets go of the helicopter and lands on the front of the train, holding on tightly lest he falls and get run over. **"This feels great! Heh, Heh, heh,! Go, Go, Go!" **Shouts the Ghost as he sprout boosters to increase his speed. Boxer moves slowly, climbing to the top of the speeding Ghost train to get his boxers which were hanging from a giant spike like a flag. As he nears the top he sees Sock in Speedo also driving towards the spike. They were almost there when the Ghost lets lose a boost of speed that had them both flying backwards end over end.

The Ghost was breaking the sound barrier with the impossible speeds it was moving, sending everything flying with powerful back drafts. **"This is so** **good! It doesn't get faster than this! I haven't touched the brakes once!" **On top of the train Sock was hitting the brakes on Speedo so hard he was frozen in place. Boxer on the other hand was holding onto Chuck who was being stretched pass all physical limits. Boxer notices this and forms a plan. "Chuck I just realized something. I don't need a partner with stamina or speed." His smile grew wide. "I want one with elasticity." Chuck's single eye widened when he realized what Boxer was talking about. "Lets do this!" Very slowly, he stands then jumps. The force of the wind knocking him back all the way and stretching Chuck even further till he snaps, throwing Boxer all the way to the front and knocking his boxers off in the process.

"**What the hell!" **Boxer grabs his boxers and turns to face the Ghost head on. "So long! I guess you came too early." His boxers transform into his gun as he lands feet first on the Ghost's face, cracking the windshield. **"Oh Shit!" **"It's been fun. But…" He clicks the guns safety back. "Repent!" He lets loose shot after shot, each bullet blasting away large chunky from the Ghost train. **"Th-Thank You!" **It yells before exploding into pieces. The train had reached the end of the line, running into the metal barrier and derailing. The news helicopter swerved and narrowly missed being hit as the sound of a bell could be heard coming from the distance.

A light blue hummer could be seen driving away from the wreckage of the train crash and explosion. "Did you grab any coins?" "Three heavens." Replied Sock. Boxer Sighed angrily. "Cheep-asses." "You looked like you enjoyed yourself." Says Sock changing the subject. "Hmm! Technique really is more important than speed." he says absently. "Anyway, I cant even wear these things anymore." He holds up his tattered and stretched out boxers.

_Do the angels bring tidings of hope and light? Or do they bring despair and darkness? There is no answer fro those who live in this city on the fault line between Heaven and Hell. _

**END**

***Honekoneko is the name of Stocking's stuffed skeleton cat doll in the original series. It's Japanese for 'Bone kitty'.**

**Sorry it took me so long to publish this. I had a lot going on. But if it's any consolation this is the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories ever. Please leave a comment telling me how I did and if you liked it because your comments inspire me to write.**


	3. The Clamor of the Beehive

**The third chapter here for your enjoyment. Please be sure to check out my profile and put up a vote for my poll. If all goes well, there will be a new story because of it.**

**Chapter 3**

_The city where love and desire fly free, Daten city. Young students, returning from the daily toil of school. Now is your chance to kick back and relax. Grab some popcorn and cola and gather around the TV._

In the sanctuary of the church, Suspender stood next to the altar with an open bible in hand. She closes it with a dull thump and from the ceiling dropped Boxer lying naked and wrapped in a blanket on an orange love seat. Then Sock sitting on the toilet with his pants down. "Good morning boys. I see our saviors helpers are lazing about as always." "You're the one who called us down here, you fucking priestess!" Growled a still sleepy Boxer. "There better be a good reason for you waking us up so early." Yawned Sock.

Suspender nodded. "But, of course. On God's oath. Now boys, we have a situation on our hands." "What?" Groaned boxer. "Is there another monster made of crap on the rampage again?" Sock, who was licking a chocolate swirl ice cream cone paused for a second. He gave Boxer a dirty look before continuing. The holy woman sighed at the Angels. "You and your dirty mouth. And no, I was referring to something else." From behind Suspender, Chuck pulled out a small, nervous looking elderly woman dressed in a suit. "This lady is the principal of Daten City high. She is our client this time."

Boxer smirked. "She sure is one gloomy-looking old fossil." She looked at the two boys nervously before speaking. "Um…Th-there's been a spree of students going missing at our school." While she was talking Chuck somehow climbed up on the altar and leapt onto the principals head. "I contacted the police. But they're completely baffled." "So you think it's a ghost?" asked Sock as he was pulling on Honekoneko's tongue. "It must be the work of the devil! There's no other explanation for it!" She ran up to the angles and started to grovel at their feet. "O holy angels, please save our school!" she cried.

Boxer pushed the lady away and stood up allowing the blanket to fall away, revealing him in all of his naked glory. Suspenders faced palmed and the poor old woman looked away in embarrassment "Yeah, whatever. It's not like we have a choice." "That's right!" Screamed Suspenders. "Now go fourth, angels! I command you to infiltrate this cursed school! You must take care not to draw any unwanted attention. So Boxer, please put on some clothes now!" Boxer sighed. "Whatever."

Elsewhere, in Daten City high, the hall ways were crowded with students. Some speaking to friends and love interest. Nerds were looking through their lockers for books and jocks were bullying the unpopular. Just another normal day in Daten City high. It was normal, that is until a light blue jeep crashed through the wall plowing down several of the students. When the dust cleared, the doors opened and a red carpet rolled out. From the car stepped out Boxer and Sock wearing sunglasses on their school uniforms. As Boxer removed his sunglasses revealing sparkling blue eyes the girls went crazy. "Who're they?!" Someone cried out. "Rich guys?!" "Gods?!" Boxer Smiled and put his sunglasses back on. "No, We're angels." "Boxer, do you even know what the word 'infiltrate' means?" asked Sock. "The same as any other word." he replied as students snapped picture after picture of the two angels.

"There's not really much of a difference between schools down here and schools up in heaven." "How would you know? You never went to class." Boxer shrugged. "Any self respecting guy like me would never suit the cheap boxers known as school." "I see." Sock reached into his pocket and pulled out a map of the school. "Lets make this quick so we can go home." A loud high pitched yell from the crowd caused the two angels to look up to see everyone moving aside. Running down the hall was a short figure covered from head to toe in bees.

"Hey Sock. I think I already see someone suspicious. Way too suspicious." Boxer said peeking over his sunglasses. He pulled out Elastic and aimed at the bee monster. His first shot revealed a mass of bright orange hair. The second shot revealed an oversized dark green jacket and dark green mini skirt with black tights underneath. Then a big gray metal backpack covered in novelty stickers. As the girl neared the two angels she tripped dispelling the rest of the bees and dropping the item she was holding. Boxer and Sock looked down disgusted at the sorry sight with the rest of the students. "False alarm. It's just a kid." Sock said angrily. The small girl quickly sat up and took a look around.

Her long orange bangs covered her eyes and the large clunky headphones behind her ears did nothing to help hold them back. She noticed Boxer standing in front of her and she stared up awe stricken at the beautiful boy who was in turn staring at her. She blushed a little under his intense gaze. "So handsome…" she murmured. The angels stared at her blankly, the silence continuing until Boxer looked at the item she dropped. "What's this thing?" He said kicking it across the hall. That thing turned out to be a bee nest. The nest ricochet off the lockers and landed on the read headed girls head, a few angry bees coming out to buzz around her.

She stood up and ran around the hall screaming in terror. Boxer smiled as and idea came to him. "Oh no! It's a scary bee monster!" he joked. "Gross!" Sock had a hand held up to his face giggling a little. "Lets turn her in as the beehive ghost." Sock laughed. "Eeek! Help me!" the girl cried. Before she could get any further she ran right into the sturdy chest of some giant dressed in a red football uniform. The hive fell of her as she hit the floor. "Oh! It's just Bra." Sitting on a throne, perched on the shoulders of a group of monster football jocks was a handsome ash blond boy in a red and white varsity jacket. He was surrounded on all sides by a bunch of cheerleaders, who all looked down at Bra with a look of superiority.

"Where were you planning to take all those little bees that _I _left in your care." "It's the King!" "Ken!" "The King!" "I-I'm really sorry!" She said bowing frantically. "It wasn't my fault!" Boxer bent down and picked up the scared girl by her hood. "Then why did you take off?" he said patting her on the back. Sock moved up on the other side of her to stare at the guy on the throne. "Who are they?" Ken looked down at the two with no readable expression on his face. "Some new faces, I see." He leaned forward and rested his head on his right arm. "I don't care if your new students or not, you wont last very long in my school if you defy my will." Boxer and Sock exchanged looks. "Your school?" scoffed Boxer. "Doesn't this place belong to that sap of a principal?" asked Sock.

"Only by name." replied Ken. "But in reality this school belongs to me, King Ken. Is that clear?" The crowd of students cheered. "All hail King Ken!" they chanted. Boxer rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Like I give a shit. Hey Sock. Lets ditch the fucktard with the outdated doll's name." He said, pointing his thumb at the supposed 'King'. " For once I agree with you. Now lets hurry up and finish this so I can get home in time for pudding." They walked pass the wall of jocks, Boxer crushing the discarded beehive underfoot as he went. Ken seethed in anger as everyone stared in awe at the two angels. "You will pay for insulting me." he vowed.

In first period you could see all the kids fawning over the new design on the bottom of Ken's skate board. "This is nothing special. I mean, it was only designed by the greatest street artist in Daten City." he bragged. Next the group Boxer and Sock came crashing through yet another wall in Speedo. They stopped to wink at everyone before speeding off down the hall in a cloud of dust and debris. Standing right in the vicinity with the most damage was Ken who was covered from head to skateboard in dirt and dust. He coughed up a cloud of dust as he stared after the rouge jeep in anger, his skateboard crumbling to pieces.

In second period science Boxer and Sock stood at a lab table that was covered in chemicals. Both of them were wearing lab coats and goggles. Boxer was holding up a beaker with a clear liquid in it. "Science is way easy." He said proudly. He was so busy talking he didn't notice Ken sneak up behind him to quickly switch the beaker he was holding with a different one. The beaker he was now holding was filled with a bubbling pink liquid and decorated with a skull and cross bones. Just as Boxer was about to pour it into another substance he sneezed, sending the stuff flying across the room. It landed on Bra, a lab over, soaking her head completely. Everyone stared at her surprised as she broke out in hives and began to foam out of the mouth right before collapsing in a fit of seizures. Boxer burst out laughing while Sock struggled to contain his laughter. Ken sat in the back of the class frowning and gripping a vial so hard it broke.

Third period Gym. The cheerleader were performing a routine for the next halftime show. At the end of the routine the girls formed a giant pyramid. Near the bottom of the pyramid stood Ken helping to hold up the mass of girls with some of the other guys. "Go! Go! Go! Daten!" They cheered. Ken smiled smugly. 'There's no way those two peasants could follow up that. He looked over to where the angels were and his face fell. Boxer was sitting on a pile of girls and boys, all of them wearing nothing but swimsuits, and drinking a soda. A huge rush of more students in swimsuits came running over, causing the tower of cheerleaders to topple over. Ken crawled out from under the pile of girls to glare daggers at Boxer before moving on to the next performance.

Now he was twirling around a baton to show the cheerleaders the next routine. He tossed it in the air and caught it flawlessly. He looked over to Sock who was holding two batons and looking at them like they were foreign objects. Sock caught Ken smirking and decided to teach him a lesson. He started to spin and throw the batons, treating them like his katana Stripe. Everyone cheered as Sock caught the batons much like how a samurai would hold his swords. Ken's smirk changed into a frown then a surprised and as his clothes shredded to bits. I fact most of the cheerleaders and everyone who was standing near him had their clothes shredded to pieces. Ken glared at Sock angrily as he stood there in nothing but his boxers. He would get those two if it was the last thing he did.

Fourth period home room. Ken sat at the front of the class angrily watching as Boxer talked to a group of guys all dying to know how he stayed so cool. "Okay, Okay, I'll tell you. It's all about how you carry yourself. Now watch carefully. I'm only goanna do this once." Boxer broke into his signature pose. Legs apart, all of his weight focused into the right leg as he brought his hands up to rest behind his head. The guys follow suit all breaking into the pose. All of the girls in the room were hit with an overdose of extreme hotness and began to faint left an right. One of the bigger girls fainted right next to Ken's desk and was sent toppling over across the front of the room where he crashed into Bra who landed into a trash can.

It was free period and Ken was walking down the hall with his crew. The halls were decorated with his tapestries and the school mascot. It was a bee outlined in heavy black in a red circle. Killer Bee's was written in big white letters. He looked on proud at his signature symbol. There was no way that those two peons would take this away from him. Then as if a challenge from the heavens above, new tapestries were rolled down right over his. He looked on horrified when he saw the design. It was a red B with a pair of boxers on it. Surrounding the B was the letter S and at the end of it was a striped sock. Surrounding the two letters was a blue circle with the words 'Boxer and Sock New Kings'. By the time the new carpet with the same design rolled out he was throwing a fit out of pure rage. This was the last straw.

Back in the hallways a small group of girls were talking excitedly about the two new Kings. "No body even cares about King Ken since Boxer and Sock showed up." "It's like he never existed." "We can just get rid of this old King stuff." Lockers were emptied of all things related to the old king and filled to the brim with posters and pictures of the new kings. "Hey, check this out! It's time to crown the New kings Boxer and Sock!" A locker was opened to reveal a shrine dedicated to Boxer and Sock. The four girls squealed and crowded around the locker for a peak. They were so into it that they didn't notice the dark shadow looming over them. "Who is this 'fallen King' exactly? A deep voice demanded. The girls stiffened and turned around slowly, fear as plain as day on their faces. Their screams echoed throughout the empty hall.

Fifth period health class. "Get it, pipsqueaks?! No having sex while your in school! Or else you'll die! No matter what position you're in!" Screamed the big burly gym teacher. Boxer sat in the back of the class playing with a figurine of himself. "Hey sock look! This figurine of me is pretty sweet, right? Sock just continued to eat candy and look through his desserts magazine. "You seem to be enjoying school, Boxer." "So what if I am?" "I'm going to pass around condoms. One at a time." The student in front of him passed back a brightly wrapped package. "Hm? What's this? Gum?"

He opens the wrapper and pops the item inside in his mouth. He chews a few times and blows a bubble. A loud shriek made him pop the bubble all over his face. He looks up to see Bra holding her phone and jumping around like an idiot. "Man you're annoying." said Boxer as he scraped the 'gum' off his face. "Oh, it's geek girl." replied Sock. "It's terrible! M-my friends have been kidnapped!" She led the angels to the a ransacked locker. "This is…" drawled Sock. "It's a Ghost! It has to be a Ghost!" Cried Bra. Boxer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hold on a minute, geek girl. How can you tell?" At this Bra looked a little sheepish. "I know that this might be a little hard to believe, but I'm a follower of the occult." She turned to show them her backpack. "And my PKE meter is going crazy." "PKE meter?" Both Boxer and Sock asked at the same time.

It was night and Bra, Boxer, and Sock were outside the school on the football field looking for the Ghost. Bra was leading the way holding some sort of metal detector looking thing that was attached to her back pack. "Ugh! It's no use!" groaned Boxer. "You haven't found anything yet." "God, it was stupid of us to trust geek girl over there." Sock seethed. Bra stopped to check the gauges on her backpack. "That's weird." Boxer screamed in frustration and kicked the backpack out of Bra's hands. "Toughen up will ya?! Hurry up and find the fuckin' Ghost!" All of a sudden the backpack went crazy, lights were flashing and it was making strange noises.

"Wh-what the heck is going on?!" Boxer gave Bra an appraising glance, "You're not so completely useless after all, are ya geek girl?" "Oh, look who it is. If it isn't those idiotic brothers everyone's been talking about." Both Boxer and Sock turned in the direction of where the voice came from. The flood lights for the foot ball field switched on covering the whole area in light and revealing Ken surrounded by cheerleaders and football jocks. Boxer let out a frustrated sigh, "Not you again?" "We're busy right now, so can you take a hike." replied sock. Ken smirks. "Did you find what you were looking for?" "Are you fucking deaf?! We just said that we don have time to waste on you!" Boxer yelled angrily.

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I wonder if you'll still say that after seeing this." He jumped down into the crowd of jocks. They catch him and throw him into the air. Mid-jump his body begins to expand and change shape till all that was left of him was a giant Killer Bee Ghost. Bra's mouth flew open at the sight of the Ghost. "A-a real Ghost!" She fainted on the spot. "Hey Sock, this is…" "It must be the Ghost that joke of a principal was talking about." **"I see you're unable to grasp your situation with those shit holes you call brains." **The bee Ghost taunted. Boxer smiled and with a twirl of his hand and a flash of blue-white light he had elastic in this hand. "This fucking Ghost just won't stop talking!"

With another flash of blue-white light Sock had both stripe1 and stripe2 in each hand. "We have our own problems to deal with." The both gave each other a look and soon they were surrounded by football jocks. " Let's do this!" Boxer declared. **"Get them!" **The Ghost yelled. The Jocks ran forward forming a defensive line to plow down the two angels. The angels jump up making them all crash into each other. Boxer landed on his feet and ended up kicking a football. "Go long!" The jocks look after the ball and make a mad dash for it. Sock uses both his swords to hit it back. The jocks follow after it. Boxer and Sock kept hitting the ball back and fourth and the jocks followed like the mindless drones they were.

The Ghost looked on as this display angrily. **"They're moving instinctively." **he growled. Amongst all this confusion Bra finally woke up. "Huh? What happened? Am I dreaming?" she asked slightly confused. "Hey! Geek girl! Heads up!" The ball landed in her open hands. She looked at it confused, unsure of what to do with it. That's when she was tackled by every member in the football team. Boxer and Sock walked up to the pile. Sock poked the nearest one in the head with the tip of his sword. "What's this?" he asked referring to the strange helmets on their heads. As soon as the helmet was poked it turned into a little bee Ghost. They flew away frantically trying to escape. "You ain't getting away that easy!"

With deadly precision, Boxer shot them all down. And slowly behind him all of the jocks started to wake up. "Huh? Where am I? What am I doing?" "Hmm. So he was using bugs to brainwash this lot, eh." Sock mused. The Ghost frowned as Boxer's smile grew wider. Now with both angels wearing their signature smirks, things were about to get serious. "And with that cleared up." He leapt on the nearest cheerleader. "Time for some pest extermination!" They both stared to shoot and cut down all of the bugs attached to the Ghost's victims. "No one is going to escape!" By the time they were finished with all the little bugs the ghost was frowning so hard his face was cracking open to reveal a maw filled with sharp teeth. **"This should finish you off!" **From it's thorax it shot out a wave of bee Ghost. **"Kill them, my drones!" **Instead of waiting for the drones to come to them they ran straight toward them. "Get ready!" yelled Boxer. "Get set!" Answered Sock. "Wait a minute!" yelled Bra. She was being held by the cheerleaders who were using her to make a step up for Boxer and Sock. "Hooray for the new Kings!" They yelled as they jumped up on Bra and into the air." Sock spun his swords, using them as shields to block the bees. "Go Boxer!"

Boxer kicked off of Socks feet and flew straight for the Ghost, landing on it's shoulders. "I'll finish you off in one shot, ya fucking Ghost!" He stuck Elastic right in the Ghost mouth and clicked back the safety. "Let me hear ya scream!" BLAM! A single shot was fired and the Ghost exploded, cleansed by the holy garb of the angels. The sound of the churches bell could be heard signaling the defeat of the Ghost. Boxer held out his hand and caught eight golden Heaven Coins. "Only eight?" he whined. "He must've 'ate' the rest."

"Wow Boxer!" exclaimed Bra. "That was awesome! I didn't know you were pro Ghost hunters! Now I can go and tall all the other occult-" Boxer zoned out and focused on the used to be brainwashed students. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "There are some really good ones here. Where should I start." Sock shook his head when he saw Boxer get that look in his eye. "I have a feeling that this just wont end well." "It's sexy time!" Boxer sang as he ran over to his targets. "Good grief." Soon the field was filled with the moans of the students 'unfortuinate' enough to get caught by Boxer. The who decided to stop by gasped and repeatedly started to cross herself. Bra blushed heavily and looked away after witnessing Boxer do some R rated thing to some girls and boys. "Dear God in heave, forgive us for our sins!" The principal chanted. "B-Boxer!" someone moaned. "This is the best! I never had this great a time before in my life!" Boxer exclaimed.

END

**Just for the record, the original Ghost's name was Barbie so I had to make him Ken. And I was watching mean girls when I was typing the health class scene. **


End file.
